newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Himmel Detfin
Name: Himmel Detfin Player: New Player Temporary PC Race: Human ;Backstory Himmel is a young man and warleader from the . Though a bit of a lech and a drunk, he was a highly capable commander with a notably aggressive style. He was promoted to general to lead the Resistance attack on the and displayed unusual caution in taking the fortress of Duzen Iken. He scored the killing blow against the Luminal after blinded the Luminal, but in Himmel's version of the story, he defeated Whitemist by himself. His stories have given him a reputation among but also great infamy among the . He is the most recognized field commander among the Liberation, and many orc leaders have learned to expect his tactics. In May 508, Himmel was appointed Count of and Cohort Vertex. He immediately established his court in a bar next to a brothel. He had a brief affair with before her death in June 508. With the expansion of the Liberation Army, he has been promoted to Vertex Dux. He is often breveted to General and commands the 2nd Legion in the absence of other senior officers. He has begun grumbling in meetings, claiming he should be made a full General like and the newcomer ; he and share the same gripes and are creating an anti- faction on the Council. ;Attributes 117 :ST 14 20 :DX 11 20 :IQ 11 15 :HT 12 20 :HP 14 2 :Will 12 20 :Per 12 20 :FP 12 :Basic Lift 34 :Damage 1d/1d+1 :Basic Speed 6 5 :Basic Move 6 ;Advantages 135 :Born War-Leader 4 20 :Charisma 3 15 :Combat Reflexes 15 :Daredevil 15 :Destiny 1 5 :Gifted Commander (Death or Glory) 5 :Gifted Commander (Lead from the Front) 5 :High Pain Threshold 10 :Lucky 15 :Reputation (Luminal Slayer) 2 (All The Time; Almost Everyone) 10 :Weapon Master (Mace) 20 ;Perks 3 :Alcohol Tolerance 1 :Dual Ready (Mace and Axe) 1 :Off Hand Weapon Training (Axe/Mace) 1 ;Quirks -5 :Always willing to buy another round of drinks for the elderly -1 :Braggart -1 :Disorganized: just throws all his stuff in a bag -1 :Responsive -1 :Steals credits for other's deeds -1 ;Disadvantages -45 :Compulsive Carousing (12 or less) -5 :Lecherousness (12 or less) -15 :Reputation (Enemy Of The Empire) -2 (All The Time; Inside the Empire) -5 :Sense of Duty (Immediate Allies) -5 :Another -15 points TBD ;Skills 84 :Axe/Mace-20 (DX+8) 36 :Brawling DX/E - DX+1 12 2 :Carousing HT/E - HT+3 15 8 :Fast-Talk IQ/A - IQ+3 14 2 :Includes: +3 from 'Charisma' :Hiking HT/A - HT-1 10 1 :Intelligence Analysis/TL3 IQ/H - IQ+2 13 1 ::includes: +4 from 'Born War-Leader' :Leadership IQ/A - IQ+7 18 2 ::includes: +4 from 'Born War-Leader', +3 from 'Charisma' :Naturalist (Earth) IQ/H - IQ-2 9 1 :Sex Appeal (All the Ladies) HT/A - HT+3 17 8 :includes: +3 from 'Charisma' :Soldier/TL4 IQ/A - IQ+3 14 1 ::includes: +4 from 'Born War-Leader' :Stealth DX/A - DX+1 12 4 :Strategy (Land) IQ/H - IQ+4 16 8 ::includes: +4 from 'Born War-Leader' :Streetwise IQ/A - IQ+2 13 1 :includes: +3 from 'Charisma' :Tactics IQ/H - IQ+3 14 2 ::includes: +4 from 'Born War-Leader' :Thrown Weapon (Axe/Mace) DX/E - DX+3 14 8 ;Stats 122 Ads 135 Perks 3 Disads -45 Quirks -5 Skills 85 = Total 295 ;Hand Weapons :1 Axe Throwing (Meteoric Iron) LC:4 $40 Wgt:4 :: Swing Dam:2d+6 cut Reach:1 Parry:13U ST:14 Skill:SK:Axe/Mace, ST:DX-5, SK:Flail-4, SK:Two-Handed Axe/Mace-3 Notes:1 : 1 Fine Hatchet: sw+1 cu, Parry 0, 2 lbs ::Enchantments (13 points): Enhanced Parry 1 (Axe/Mace) 5 :::Striking ST +4 8 :2 Axe Throwing LC:4 $40 Wgt:4 :Hammond: Balanced Mace: $250, 5 lbs, +1 to Axe/Mace Skill. ::1-Handed Mace Swing: sw+3 cr, Reach 1, Parry 0U. :: Swing Dam:2d+7 cr Reach:1 Parry:13U ST:12 Skill:SK:Axe/Mace, ST:DX-5, SK:Flail-4, SK:Two-Handed Axe/Mace-3 Notes:1 ::Enchantments (26 points): Striking ST +4 8. :::Technique Combination: Mace Swing/Face to Mace Swing/Face to Mace Swing/Face @ Skill-0 6 :::Targeted Attack/Face @ Skill-2 2 :::Follow Up Attack: 3d+6 cr (No Wounding, -50%; Double Knockback, +20%; Melee Follow Up Cannot Parry -30%) 10. ;:Ranged Weapons :1 Mace (Hammond) LC:4 Dam:2d+7 cr Acc:1 Range:7 / 13 :: RoF:1 Shots:T(1) ST:12 Bulk:-4 Rcl: $50 Wgt:5 :2 Throwing Axe LC:4 Dam:2d+6 cut Acc:2 Range:13 / 20 :: RoF:1 Shots:T(1) ST:11 Bulk:-3 Rcl: $120 Wgt:8 ;Armor & Possessions :1 Compass (Father's Compass) $50 Wgt:0 Location: :1 Lockpicks $50 Wgt:0 Location: :Fine Resistance Ultra-Heavy Harness: DR 11 or 7; 28.8 lbs ::Enchantments (35 points): Unkillable 1 (Achilles Heel: Decapitation, -50%) 25 :::No Visible Damage 1 :::Reduced Weight - 36 lbs 9 :All-Seeing Eye: Mithril amulet of an eye set in a crescent on a thin chain. $50000, 0.2 lbs. :: Enchantments (50 points): 360-degree Vision 25 :::Dark Vision 25. ;Load-out :Armor, Mace, Knife, 3 Axes: 64 lbs